


Smoke In Our Lungs

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also Giggly! Ashton, Ashton Irwin Has a Daddy Kink, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daddy! Ashton, Giggly! Calum, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Princess! Cally, Recreational Drug Use, Stoned Sex, Stoners! Cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: Soulmates,Ashton muses happily, the powerful word being the last word he thinks before they fall asleep harmoniously.or,Stoners! Cashton I always wanted to write cause reasons.





	Smoke In Our Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxo

“Cally…”

Calum giggles as he grinds more blueberry into the bong.

“I got more than enough to last all night… daddy,” Calum huffs at Ashton, placing the kush into the bong. “You love blueberry…”

“I love your ass more, baby girl, you know that,” Ashton rasps, garnering a high whimper from hid princess. “You love my cock opening your pretty ass up, for my eyes only.”

Calum huffs and shakes his ass, facing away from his daddy _—which Ashton is not fond of._ He watches Calum take a hit, a dopey, fond giggle rippling from him. Ashton takes the bong that is admittedly in shape of Calum’s ass and moans suppressed a moan when Calum’s lips find his.

“Daddy better keep his promise~” Calum bats his eyelashes, already reaching for the lube they managed to keep from Michael stealing it.

(Michael and Luke fuck more than they do, which is saying a _lot.)_

 

Calum sure can’t be bossy with Ashton’s entire fist up his supple ass, rendered into an unintelligible, moaning, whorish mess. The writhing, squirming, slutty body beneath Ashton’s frame only excites him. He presses a few kisses here and there, non-dominant fingertips sometimes caressing the three dermals right above Calum’s pretty prostate. Calum responds deliciously, moaning out a fucked-out ‘daddy’ each time. The dom decides to take mercy for once and stops after his well-behaved sub’s 4th climax. Before Calum can ask anything, Ashton replaces his fist with his cock, earning the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard in his life. He’s quick to ease into a short, powerful rhythm composed of their skins slapping, lips producing soft grunts and loud moans, and sexual energies vibrating from both of them purely by being _so damn close in all the possible ways out there._

“My slutty cum princess,” Ashton rasps, his words emphasised by the broken mewls Calum is rendered to. “I bet you can come dry,” he drawls on, one huge paw of a hand caressing those delicate jawbones only _he_ is allowed to touch in a sexual manner. “And you know I’ll keep going, making sure you’ve oozed out every—” he reaches for the bong and takes a long hit, the high setting in nicely. “—last—” Calum’s breath struggles to exit before it mingles with Ashton’s word. “—drop, princess…”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Calum whimpers, craning his pretty neck so he can look at Ashton’s moonstruck eyes. “M’so—”

“You love the pain, don’t you, pretty girl?” Ashton muses, swallowing Calum’s verbal attempt at a response. Their stained breaths wrap around each other as Calum chasees the taste of blueberry in Ashton’s lungs.

“Can I take a hit, daddy?” Ashton curses at the brattiest tone his boyfriend’s ever used to him. “I swear I’ll be a good little girl after that…”

Ashton puts more into the holder and lights it up, then releases the smoke just as Calum takes a hit, the glazed, ferocious red looking sexy in Calum’s otherwise doe-brown eyes. The younger boy giggles, the sound that soon dissolves into broken mewls as high-heightened sensitivity makes Calum release one last time before Ashton breeds him, the staving off taking a huge toll on him.

“That was wild,” Calum giggles as he takes another hit, lips stretched into that dopey smile Ashton fell in love with so many years ago.

“‘Wild’ is when you wore that vibrating ass trainer to the first demo recording we ever did,” Ashton kindly reminds his boyfriend, slowly, and steadily, rolling up a joint. He isn’t too happy with the shape he’s produced, but he takes a lighter and starts smoking it anyways.

“I promised we’d go all night, daddy…”

Ashton nearly chokes on the smoke when he feels Calum’s eager tongue lapping at his slit, his treacherous dick hardening already. He sees that Calum started fingering himself as he works with his tongue-flicks, the tip delving in, driving Ashton nuts as he finishes his joint. His breathing ragged, fist formed in Calum’s curling hair, he tries his damnedest not to fuck his boyfriend’s throat.

“Mm,” Calum literally purrs, eyes glazed from the high. “I say you taste better with the weed on my tongue.”

“Pup,” Ashton warns, earning a small whine from his boyfriend. “Don’t push it.”

Greatly ignoring the warning, Calum shifts until they’re ass-to-dick, and the dilated pupils indicate Calum is more than slightly turned on.

“Wanna feel you in my fucking veins,” Calum pants, his outer rim caressing the tip of Ashton’s _very_ angry cock. “Need’a have your pretty cock in me…”

“Don’t gotta ask twice,” Ashton rasps, slamming into Calum’s somehow-still-tight passage, a ripple shuddering violently through Calum’s body as he comes again. “Shh, my pretty pup… I always reward you when you’ve been a good little pup…”

Calum whimpers, eyes blown wide as Ashton takes and takes from him, a pretty sight Ashton never wans to lose. He snaps his hips as quickly as he can, meeting Calum in a joint bliss when they climax together.

“I hate you,” Calum huffs as he crawls onto the mattress they keep just because.

“You love me,” Ashton rectifies, laughing, and big spoons his boyfriend.

Calum huffs, but giggles when their promise-ring wearing fingers interlock, their lips connecting together like two puzzle pieces.

 _Soulmates_ , Ashton muses happily, the powerful word being the last word he thinks before they fall asleep harmoniously.


End file.
